Chipskunked!
'Chipskunked! '''is the 23rd episode of Season 16. Summary When some cute but stinky chipmunk-like skunks called Chipskunks stink up the Gup-TD and make themselves at home, Kwazii and the gang try their best to get the little stinkers out, but they get chipskunked one by one, and Gadfly Garnet plans to steal the Gup-TD's computer drives! Plot The episode begins with Captain Jake and Kwazii, who are racing their Festive Fireflyers through a canyon in the Desert realm of the Fantasy Forest, when a gold lion pounces on their Festive Fireflyers, throwing them onto a cactus. A chipskunk comes out of its den and sprays the gold lion with its odorous liquid. Captain Jake and Kwazii then break free of the cactus and return to the Gup-TD. The chipskunk activates the phone feature of the pirates' iDisney, phoning Gadfly Garnet, who is working on his newest invention: the Gad-Bubble. He responds and finds out that the pirate pals have left their equipment in the desert, which gives Gadfly the idea to steal the Disney Junior Club's inventions. Back at the Gup-TD, Miles finds an animal he calls a "chipmunk" behind a backpack, which starts to stomp its feet and do a handstand. Miles is impressed, but gets sprayed after Sofia and Loretta reveal it is a chipskunk. Miles, Loretta, and Sofia evacuate the Gup-TD just when Captain Jake and Kwazii arrive and to their dismay that the Gup-TD reeks of chipskunk stench. Now taken over by chipskunks, the Disney Junior Club then make attempts to take back the Gup-TD. On their first attempt, Kwazii puts on a nose plug before entering the Gup-TD's cockpit. However, he takes the nose plug off at the wrong moment, and another chipskunk sprays him. On their second attempt, Captain Jake lays a basket of food in front of the entrance and lures the chipskunks out. Loretta tries to sneak inside, but she trips at the sight of a scorpion and gets sprayed by the chipskunks. The chipskunks then reenter the Gup-TD. Gadfly, in his Gad-Bubble, lands in the Fantasy Forest's Desert realm. Miles, Loretta, and Kwazii are nearby, trying to remove the chipskunk stink. Although unable to do so, they see a Chipskunk, which Kwazii names Cute Stinker, fend off a rattlesnake. They follow Cute Stinker in order to collect some chipskunk spray to help Sofia find a chipskunk stink antidote. On the Disney Junior Club's third attempt to reclaim their headquarters, Captain Jake lowers Sofia into the Gup-TD from a tree, when a chipskunk sprays Captain Jake, and Sofia falls into the Gup-TD. A chipskunk inside the Gup-TD sprays Sofia, and she quickly grabs the Magical Creature Power Suits and the Magical Creature Power Disc Making Kit before exiting. Kwazii, Loretta, and Miles come back, along with Cute Stinker and a vial of chipskunk spray. Then Gadfly enters the Gup-TD and plugs a storage device into the main computer. The Goons also encase the chipskunks. He gets out of his Gad-Bubble, knowing that he is safe from their odorous spray. Sofia finishes the Chipskunk Discs, and the pirates activate their Magical Creature Power Suits. Captain Jake catches sight of Gadfly in the Gup-TD's garage. Gadfly runs into the main room and takes his storage device out and grabs the encased chipskunks. However, Captain Jake is blocking one of the entrances, so Gadfly leaves for the opposite, but not before realizing it is blocked by Kwazii. Gadfly then prepares to exit from the third door, when Cute Stinker appears and sprays Gadfly. He drops the encased chipskunks and the storage device and runs out the Gup-TD, screaming. At the end, Sofia finishes a machine that sprays a combination of hydrogen peroxide, baking soda, and dish detergent on the Disney Junior Club crew, removing the smell of chipskunk stink from them, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Protection Power * Appearing Power * Cooking and Baking Power * Magic Rope * Floral Scent Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Skunked from Wild Kratts. * Chipskunks are mistaken to be chipmunks. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 16 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes focusing on Gadfly Garnet Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Complete Season 16 episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 16 images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Couple images Category:Season 16 episodes based on cartoons